


And you're singing the songs, thinking this is the life

by EponineTheStrange (gallifreyandglowclouds)



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreyandglowclouds/pseuds/EponineTheStrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: A crying Karen phones Matt to come over to her flat, Matt’s really worried so he rushes over, Karen tells him that Patrick just broke up with her</p>
            </blockquote>





	And you're singing the songs, thinking this is the life

There aren’t a lot of people that Matt will dash through the streets of London for at midnight, but Karen’s one of them, especially when she calls him when she’s crying. 

He was actually out with some of his old uni friends, but as soon as he got the call from Karen, his evening with them was over, and he politely said his goodbyes and ran off. It worries him more that she wouldn’t tell him what precisely was going on, just that he had to get to her place  _now,_ and as in all other situations since they’ve met her wish is his command.

The tube wasn’t running any more by the time he managed to extricate himself from the pub, so he grabs a cab and tries to get to Karen’s flat as fast as humanely possible. There’s traffic - there’s always traffic, though, because this is London - but every car now is something separating him from a friend in pain and he mentally rages at every red light. 

He has to call twice before she buzzes him up, and he dashes up the stairs so fast he thinks he might trip. (He doesn’t. His limbs cooperate with him for once.) 

He knocks on the door, and waits with bated breath until she opens the door. Karen’s actually dressed as though she was going for a night out, but she’s been crying so much that her eye makeup is running all over her face. 

Matt doesn’t let her say anything, and just throws his arms around her and pulls her against him. She sobs in to his shoulder, a full body affair that makes her shoulders shake. They break apart, and Matt leads her over to the couch where they sit down together. 

“Patrick broke up with me,” she mutters as Matt passes her a box of tissues. “I don’t know why I’m so upset.” 

“That would be because he broke up with you.” 

She blows her nose and shakes her head. “Yeah, but we were together for six years and going nowhere. Like, I didn’t want to marry the guy but we were still together, which made no sense.” 

Matt nods sympathetically. 

“And I was probably going to break up with him before I went to Los Angeles, anyways.” She grimaces. “But I just didn’t need that with all the other change with leaving and stuff and it’s just… too much right now.”

He kisses the top of her head, because the fact that  _right,_ she’s leaving forever to go be a big movie star in America in four months is still new and scary and makes him want to tie her up in a closet until she promises she won’t go. (Maybe not that last part, but he has this selfish desire to keep Karen around for a long, long time.)

They sit in silence for a while, her head resting on his shoulder, and then she says, not looking at Matt, “He said I wasn’t committed enough, that it was obvious there was someone else on my mind.”

He knows those words, knows them intimately, because a few weeks prior Daisy hurled them across the room at him when they had their epic row that culminated in her breaking a couple of his wine glasses and storming out. Because he’s had this massive raging crush-love-thing on Karen for ages, and maybe that’s why her leaving is going to hurt so much (and for all intents and purposes already does) and why he left his friends when she called him. 

“Do you want some tea, Kaz?” He asks. 

She nods. He goes to the kitchen, pulls down her favourite fruity kind and some standard Earl Grey for him. She comes into the kitchen and leans against one of the counters, and silently watches him get the kettle going and grab two mugs down and find the package of Jammie Dodgers he knows lives in the back of one of the cupboards (mostly because he bought it for her). 

So they sit and eat biscuits and watch crap telly until light cracks through Karen’s window. He gets a couple of laughs out of her, which he’s going to consider as a positive, and she falls asleep with her head on his shoulder, and he kisses her on the forehead and pulls her closer to him. 

He finally ends up leaving her place around noon.

“Come stay at my place when we’re back in Cardiff, alright?” He says as he puts his shoes on. 

“Why?” 

“Because we aren’t going to have that much more time together, and I don’t really want you to be alone because you just got dumped.” 

She nods in agreement, and as he’s opening the door, she taps him on the shoulder and he turns to face her again. 

“What were you doing last night when I called?” She asks. “I didn’t think you’d usually dress that smart if you were just at home.”

“I was out with some uni friends,” he says, and shrugs. “Just a casual get together. Nothing terribly important.”

She opens her mouth like she’s about to say something, but then closes it again. “Thanks for coming when I called, Matt. You’re the best.” She pulls him in for another hug. 


End file.
